


Silver Stages, Golden Curtains

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Birds of Prey (Comic), DC Comics
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roof Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A slip of the tongue after teaming the Birds of Prey unleashes a secret Batwoman didn't want to let out, but Huntress and Black Canary are receptive to her desires, and send things onto a course of pure chaos in the process. Anonymous commission.





	Silver Stages, Golden Curtains

"I've always wanted to fuck another woman in costume." The words just happened. They made Kate tighten up in shock as Dinah and Helena both looked at her in surprise. She hadn't meant to say as much, and as her eyes widened with terror she could feel the embarrassment seize her. "I hadn't meant to say that," she said, brushing it off in worry. "Heat of the moment." In her haste, she tried to bury it all before it became too much of an issue for her to have to deal with.

Standing on the roof top in the aftermath of a successful team-up, emotions were running high and everyone knew it. There was a lot going on here, and neither Huntress nor Black Canary could really pretend there was a damn thing going on in those words that didn't intrigue them. They looked at each other, then back at Batwoman again. Then to each other once more, both wanting to be the one to say it first. Finally, it was Dinah who said, "No, I think you meant that." She took a step in closer.

"I wonder which woman in costume you could have meant," Helen added. "Perhaps it's Catwoman? She is rather gorgeous looking, isn't she?"

"Maybe, but I think it's something a little bit closer to home. Katana, maybe?"

"Ooh, yes, Katana would make a lot of sense. I'd cheat on my man with Katana." Helena's voice rumbled with all the teasing delight she could get, while she and Dinah's eyes stared right through Kate.

Kate had two choices. She could take the teasing and play coy, or should fucking go for it, stepping forward and owning up to everything she was slinging. "The longer you two tease me about it, the more likely I am to decide that Katana can be the one to eat my pussy instead." That gave her the leverage; she watched their smirks falter a little bit as realization hit. Whether it was surprise at her being serious or a knowledge they had to straighten out if they wanted to get theirs didn't really matter now, as Kate made her loving advance. "Mm. Dinah. Dinah, you look like you can make a girl scream."

"Yeah, I sure can," Dinah replied, licking her lips. "Fuck it. I'm doing this, Helena. Your call on if you want to join."

"You think I'm letting you have all that fun by yourself?"

"And don't forget about me, girls," rang out a voice over their earpieces. "Oracle can still hear and say everything you do. And that's hot." Barbara had a voyeurism kink that the Birds of Prey all just sort of accepted, occasionally giving in to her requests to fuck in costume with their men so that Babs could watch. It set the stage rather perfectly now for all the insanity to follow, as off in her central command room, she soaked in the pleasure before her.

Realizing she had two exhibitionists eager to experiment and one voyeur tapping into their views and their sounds, Kate knew she was in for something special and insane as she made her advance upon this mess, grabbing happily at the women and pulling them in to kisses to start things off. Hot, messy kisses, where she measured just how ready they were for this and found that both women were all too eager to meet her tongue and to give in to their desires, prompting her to moan out in delight. "Mm, you two don't kiss like straight girls at all."

Kate didn't actually give them time to respond to any of what she had to say though, as she dragged Dinah down to the ground and started at her costume, undoing her belt and getting to as good a place of half-dressed costumed sexuality as she could, all while her eyes ached with delight down upon the woman she was making her move on. There was no space to hold back or hesitate, as everything Kate did was a direct attempt to get hers and to make them play into everything she craved, and so far, it seemed she was well on her way to getting what she wanted. She was urgent and confident, knowing what she wanted and knowing how to take it, which definitely kept Dinah and Helena along for whatever ride she had in mind for them.

Dinah ended up on her back with a half-dressed Kate on top of her, bottomless and spreading her pale thighs to get her slick, pink pussy snug against Dinah's lips. It all happened very suddenly, and the pressure hit her hard as she realized what she was in for now, the way that Kate sat on her face proving so tight and so aggressive. It was a heated rush of something very steady and hungry, bringing on pure pleasure and hunger. She didn't have much other choice but to eat out the woman sitting steady on her face. Kate applied her weight firmly down onto her, direct and tense in something that just felt too right and too hot to deal with.

The tongue lapping suddenly at her folds was a nice, direct sort of pleasure for Kate to ride through, rolling with the sensations that hit so suddenly, made for something very abrupt, very intense. "That's perfect," she moaned, rolling her hips and applying a nice, steady motion to the pressure she pushed onto Dinah with. "You're doing great. I have to imagine this isn't your first time eating pussy, either."

Helena watched from behind for a moment longer, licking her lips at the sight of Kate's swaying, perky ass, the delight of seeing her friend pinned down and having her face ridden by a woman who was so firm and direct in everything she did. It was a perfect storm of pleasure, bringing up something powerful and wild to enjoy. She needed a piece of it, lunging forward and grabbing Dinah's pants. "I'm not much of a watcher," she said, tugging at the leather pants, pulling them down and exposing Dinah's legs. Her panties followed suit, tossed aside so Helena could spread Dinah's legs and dive in, too.

Dinah let out a startled moan as she felt the push of a tongue against her pussy, making her shudder and writhe under something hot, messy, and powerful. There was a lot going on to enjoy here, and it drove her more to desperate and hungry urges in the way she ate her out, hungrier and hotter still. Pleasure urged her to pay it back, to give Kate more, and it drove the tense situation out further as all the pleasure got to her, left her craving even more, wanting this pleasure in ways as sudden and as primal as she could get. There was a lot going on here and she was eager to give up to all of it, to learn and explore and delve into these pleasures as wild as she could.

While Dinah eating Kate out was an exploration of a lot of new stuff, Helena eating Dinah out felt like a startling sort of mess, one that had Helena aching and squirming about as she kept her face tight in between Dinah's legs and licked wildly about, finding that she was really getting into this but that she was in way over her head even trying to. Especially looking up and seeing Kate's wiggling, pale ass rocking back and forth right in front of her. It was a very wild and hazy situation, one that drove Helena to want to indulge a kittle bit herself, a hand slipping down the ab window in her costume, getting under her outfit and to her waiting, damp pussy, which begged to be a whole lot wetter as she plunged some fingers into herself and got to work.

Kate squeezed her thighs down onto Dinah's head as she bucked wildly, moaning in delight. "Like what you see, Oracle?" she moaned. "Whose eyes are you watching through right now? My bet is that you want a face ride too and you're staring up through Dinah's at me. It's okay to admit." During sex, Kate cock especially cocky and foul mouthed, unable to help herself when it came to how much she wanted to open up, loving this pleasure and the way she got two gorgeous heroines to join her. Working her hands all along her body to feel herself up, she didn't exactly shy away from any of it either.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Oracle said, panting into the microphone. The faint buzzing of a powerful vibrator was audible in their ears even while buried inside of her, making it all too blatant how she was masturbating now that she was set off. "Helena's giving me a view of your ass and Dinah's chest, that's as perfect as it gets. Mm, Helena, get those tits bare, too. Come on, don't keep me in suspense." Back in the safety of her tech cave, Barbara was going wild with her toys, putting them through the wringer for her own enjoyment as hot and as over the top as she could get it.

With how much fun she was having, Helena was happy to play along, as she pushed at Dinah's top and tugged it up, making her perky breasts spill free while she continued to lick all over her pussy with greedy motions that would have been teasing if they maybe had any subtlety or grace to them. Helena's inexperience manifested not in being unable to please Dinah, but in just throwing herself into this sensation as hard as she could, trying to induce as much raw pleasure as she could in her dear friend, her tongue working in all the ways against Dinah's pussy that she loved feeling against her own, which was right now all she felt really capable of.

This was such a perfect mess, and Kate was eager to press her thighs tightly against Dinah's head again. "You're really proving me right, you know," she moaned, feeling her tits up through outfit as she worked so readily and shamelessly at the writhing pleasure upon her. "I've really got to hand it to you; you all play wildly unconvincing straight girls, but even still I'm amazed at how easy this was. I almost feel bad for your guys; you come off like you don't prefer men at all." She rode high on her chance to tease them, all while keeping Dinah in particular unable to respond as she treated her face like a throne of sapphic adoration, feeling a push of cunnilingus much more intense and skillful than she would have expected to feel, which only deepened her suspicions and her certainties.

Nobody tried to argue against her. Doing that would mean stopping the oral train going, and in Dinah's case, would have involved Kate just grinding harder against her mouth until she shut up and resumed licking. There was really nothing to do but give in to all of this, succumbing deeper and hotter to these pleasures as the desire got hotter out of control, made for something wild and fierce, a rush of desperation and lust as wild and as direct as could be. There was a need within all of this just to give in, to succumb and learn what awaited them as they kept going, driving the lust forward from Helena fingering herself to Dinah getting eaten out to Kate enjoying the extent of all that hot desperation and benefiting with selfish glee from all of it.

Dinah's oral approach was all very loose and direct, something hungrily driven by a desire to give up all reason for the sake of pure excitement, a pleasure that really got to be a lot to deal with, sensations throbbing strongly up through her as she was eaten out and indulged. It was a lot of firm, forward intention, a lot of pleasure driven by a baseline and direct standard of acceptance that drove her on stronger, messier, heat rising up through her as she pushed ever firmer onward. There was something very wild and fierce in this pleasure, and she found herself oddly grounded in trying to bring on something firm and very direct, even while Helena lost herself between her Dinah's legs and Kate lost herself with her legs wrapped around Dinah.

The problem with trying to play kind of normal and sensible was a lost cause, a horrid mess of a lot of things happening all at once. Up top was Kate bucking along, moaning, "If only your men could see you now. Would they be turned on by seeing you eat pussy, or would they be afraid of the big, scary lesbian running in and stealing their girls away?" Amid all of this was Helena reaching up to toy with one of Dinah's nipples, teasing and tweaking at it with an urgency that made every nibble into her thigh even more exciting and overwhelming. There was really nothing as intense and as hot as what was going on here, and Dinah wasn't ready for pretty much any of this.

There was no way to control this mad spiral downward. Dinah came hard, gasping and thrashing under the weight of Kate upon her face and Helena holding her down to keep her in place, overwhelmed by a strong, winding, throbbing orgasm that she was all so very happy to give in to, embracing the deepest desires and pleasures of something primal, fierce, powerful in the bliss of absolute surrender. She twisted and toiled happily under all this excitement, bringing Kate crashing down with her amid all of her moaning and twisting and fervid oral indulgence. Kate rode her orgasm out proudly, heaving and shuddering under all of this tension, throbbing delight doing her in, leaving her frustrated and helpless, wanting this so badly but not really knowing how to control herself.

But Helena was left wanting, hand withdrawing from her pussy as she let out wistful sighs. "That sure did seem like fun for both of you," Helena remarked, not actually bitter or frustrated, but certainly eager to lay on the idea she was, toying and teasing as she shivered about in place, licking her lips and eyeing the girls hungrily. "Those orgasms seemed nice and loud, too. Must be nice."

Kate rolled her eyes as she lifted up off of Dinah's face, now glistening and sticky from all the hard riding and fun she'd gone all out on her with. "It was very fun and very nice, thank you," she said, shifting about around the attempt to drag her down, unable to resist the twisted fun of playing her tease now, as she sized Helena up and down. The fact that Helena's hand pulled up from between her legs only to rub along her exposed abs and smear her own sticky juices along her skin left Kate way too fixated and hungry for her own good, watching and aching with the shiver of something grand and wild and desperate in ways that she wasn't able to deal with, sinking ever lower down into a needy, uncontrolled rush of pure heat.

"You're not going to just come out and ask for it, are you?" Dinah asked, slowly rising up from her back and staring with a frustrated, tense sigh at Helena. "Always got to play coy with this sort of thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," purred Helena as she basked in all of this excitement and the wild pleasure of opening up to this. All of this hazy, lustful desire just sort of sank in, a steady and slow appreciation of pleasures all too good and firm to be able to resist.

Getting onto place on her knees and readying herself for what was to come, Dinah waved Helena over with a heavy sigh. "Come on," she said. "I'll repay the favour."

Helena unclasped her belt and started out of the lower piece of her outfit, but as she looked down at Dinah, she let her gaze slip away form Kate, which was its own mess of a problem, given the devious, swift stealth with which Kate got behind her just in time for Helena's shapely backside to be bared. Without warning, she pushed very firmly forward, burying her face into the cheeks and spreading them wide while also shoving her forward and toward Dinah, a tongue plunging without hesitation into her tight ass while Dinah shoved in and got to work eating her pussy.

In a flash, pleasure was upon Helena with almost crushing firmness, making her gasp out in heat and excited amid the swell of sudden desire and lust washing over her from both sides. It all happened so quickly, so abruptly, and she didn't feel ready to deal with all the weird ways in which pleasure just proceeded to spike up like this. It came too quickly to have much way to handle or steady herself in the face of, but that was what made it so exciting, what filled Helena with such desire and hunger, a heat beyond reason or sense. She wanted it. All of it. Giving herself up like this felt amazing, as her hands fumbled around to tangle into the hair of both women now eating her out.

Spreading the cheeks wide apart, Kate made sure she was going at Helena's ass with something to prove, tongue dancing with precise adoration along her tight, pink pucker. Each slither and swirl and drag was an expertly precise motion intended to give Helena's fine ass something that Kate had fantasized about giving it before, but which she now found herself ready to give up to and embrace. Nothing shameful or fearful could hold her back now, nothing about all of her worries in the way that she fantasized about her fellow Gotham heroines would stop her now; she was giving Huntress a rimjob fresh off Black Canary licking her pussy, and everything was as right as could be.

"Whose eyes you on now, Oracle?" Helena moaned, hands fondling her chest through her costume and teasing along each individual ab, tracing the sensitive skin in between each defined muscle as she worked at this pleasure as hotly as she could. "And how do you like the view of me?"

"I'm on Dinah's, and you look amazing." Barbara couldn't stop jamming toys into her legs, now working a vibrator into her ass too while she marveled at this depravity, jamming things into both her holes with a needy and feverish push into all the pleasure she could get. "Shit, this is a gift." She'd never enjoyed herself peeping in on a Bird of Prey as much as she did now, and she was all sweaty, hot, raggedly panting through orgasm after orgasm without a care.

Dinah moaned in approval and response, but she didn't pull back or try to speak, keeping her attention focused as much as she could now on the gorgeous woman before her, licking ever firmer against Helena's pussy while she brought on all the adoration she could, hands caressing up along her body to give her back all the pleasure and affection she'd given her. It was still all very direct and straightforward, no thigh biting or playful teasing, just steady and to the point cunnilingus. Which was fine by Helena, who moaned louder as the tongue worked her over with such expert precision.

Everything fancy and wild was coming from the back, anyway. Kate ate Helena's ass with a readiness that had Helena's legs shaking, her skillful anilingus throwing everything into disorder as the pleasure kept mounting. Tireless pressure and adoration burned Helena up from within as the ever-firm and ever-confident approach to eating her out from behind made everything come sharply into focus, to where it didn't matter how basic Dinah's approach was; she was still being eaten out from both ends, two women both shamelessly adoring her and touching her, bringing her pleasures that had her unraveling and twisting under the weight of pure ecstasy, and within that, Helena found no reason to hesitate or worry about any of what now tore into her.

The pleasures mounted, ever more reckless and weird, dizzying in the voracious swell of so many pleasures that she couldn't keep them straight. Helena was so happy to be eaten out to such twisting, insatiable bliss, and she found herself unable to control the wild crush of pure delight, a delirium and a hunger and a heat all getting totally out of control, leaving nothing in its wake but absolute acceptance. Helena was due for a crash, and she was so happy to be the center of all attention in getting to it. The pleasure was all just too much to handle in the best of ways, and she was all too happy to give in to all of it.

Her moans were loud. Hot. As reckless and desperate as could be amid her pulse of pure orgasmic relief, a shuddering rush of pleasure washing over her that she felt all too eager to sink into completely, the total sum of her desperation proving a wild and hazy rush of too much to handle. She wasn't afraid of letting go and cutting loose, hips bucking between the two eager mouths, body alight with shuddering ecstasy, heaving and twisting through all of the wild feelings that she felt due, and there was nothing that could stop her from giving in to all of it as deep and wild as she could muster, leaving Dinah's already sticky face even messier with her own cum now as Kate dew back, a few spit strands connecting the lesbian's eager tongue to Helena's ass.

Kate had accomplished what she set out for, but as she drew back, she felt her desires and her ambitions only flare up hotter. With a confident smack across Helena's ass, she mused, "I think the women of Gotham need a ladies' touch to open their minds up to the possibilities."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
